Many attempts in the past have been made to aerodynamically design or modify vehicle shapes to improve the performance of a vehicle at various speeds. The most often attempted design variation was that a redesigning or modifying the shape of a vehicle to reduce wind resistance or drag. Design modifications to achieve those results have been directed primarily to sloped or inclined surfaces at the forward end or the rearward end of the vehicle. For example, there are a number of devices on the market which can be attached to the roof of the cab of a large truck in an attempt to channel air over the forward end of the truck body to reduce air resistance. Similarly, to reduce drag, sloped or inclined surfaces have been provided at the rear of vehicles such as the design of a hatchback automobile.
Understandably, design modifications or changes normally must, of necessity, have increased the weight or the area of the vehicle, if it was attached thereto, or decreased available space, to allow the incorporation of sloping surfaces. In addition, if the aerodynamic modifier was to be attached to an existing structure it normally required some sort of complex fastening means which was sufficient to withstand wind pressures at the anticipated speeds of the vehicle.